Through Thick and Thin
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Lily, James, Remus, Sirius have children. Stark has children with Lily and James. The Battle for New York is on. But other people come to help. The teens who are the children of Tony Stark and their godbrothers and sisters. And most of all Loki's wife comes to get her husband back. Will everyone stick together through thick and thin? Crossover: Harry Potter/Avengers/Thor/Twilight


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius have children. Stark has children with Lily and James. The Battle for New York is on. But other people come to help. The teens who are the children of Tony Stark and their godbrothers and sisters. And most of all Loki's wife comes to get her husband back. Will everyone stick together through thick and thin?

* * *

 **Crossover: Harry Potter/Avengers/Thor/Twilight**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Lily and James after Hogwarts went on a trip to the USA as a graduation celebration. They went by themselves as Sirius was with his wife and their newborn Isabella. Lily had told James she was not human and he still accept her when she told him she was a High Elf and Princess of Alfheim. She had also told him she could have more than one mate as all Elves do and she also had a mate in Severus Snape which James decided he would live with it as he had grown up. She also had told his Sirius's wife Thalia was her sister.

They travelled around the USA and then in Los Angeles they meet Tony Stark. Lily immediately knew he was her mate. She told James and they started hanging out with Tony. They finally told Tony the truth about them when they were about to go back to the UK to help with the war. Lily also told Tony she loved him. Tony was shocked but accepted it and told them he was glad to know the truth and that he loved them too.

The next year both James, Severus and Tony proposed to Lily she had accepted the proposals and they married in 1989.

They ended up having 5 children together. Harry James Stark-Snape-Potter and his twin Acadia Maria Stark-Snape-Potter then the following year triplets Rosalina Lillian, Jasmine Euphemia and Basil Anthony.

Sirius had 5 children with his wife Thalia. Isabella Marie, and the twins Cepheus Sirius, Leo James and then another set of twins Perseus Remus and Libra Lily.

Remus had 5 children too with Marlene McKinnon they had triplets Romulus James, Lupe Lillian and Rieka Marlene, then twins Bleddyn Sirius and Louve Hope.

Frank and Alice had three children Neville Frank, and the twins Juliette Alice and Lilyanna Augusta.

Then everything went apart in 1991 when Lily and James were killed. The kids were all sent to Petunia who Albus though was Lily's blood sister.

Sirius went after Peter and was tossed in jail and Bella was kidnapped and ended up being adopted by the Swan's. Bella was old enough to know what had happened and her and what she was. But she couldn't go back to England because she was too young.

Remus lost Marlene she had been killed by Death Eaters. He still had his children but he was lost in grief and the children went to the Thalia who left to Alfheim after Sirius was arrested.

Frank and Alice lost themselves to the torture curse. Their children were going to be raised by Augusta, Frank's mum.

The years passed and Tony found out Lily and James had died and he couldn't find his children. So he became reckless and selfish.

With all the years Hogwarts came to all the children and they entered the world. The children that grown up in Alfheim came back for Hogwarts. Harry met his godbrothers and sisters.

Harry and his siblings found out about his heritage about Severus Snape was his father as was Tony Stark a Muggle who was a genesis. He also found out Dumbledore was manipulating him and his family. They got in contact with Tony and Tony was now Ironman and Harry and his siblings had a blast with Tony. But still went back to Petunia's they were being secretive.

Harry had found his mates at Hogwarts they were Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Padma Patil, Penelope Clearwater, Lavender Brown, Rieka Lupin, Delphini Lestrange, Aquarius Tonks, Luna Lovegood, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley and Blaise Zabini.

Molly had tried getting Harry together with Ginny but they weren't a match as they both admitted to loving others. Ginny confided to Harry that she loved Draco. Harry supported her as she was like a sister to him and Draco was nice in private to Harry.

Draco had explained about his parents being forced Death Eaters by his Grandfather. Draco asked Harry to be a friend to him and Harry agreed to do so and they both agreed to do it in private without anyone knowing. Blaise, Daphne and Tracey knew though as they were Harry's mates.

Draco had gotten into secret relationships with Ginny Weasley, Louve Lupin, Jasmine Stark-Potter and Lilyanna Longbottom.

George had gotten into relationships with Angelina Johnson, Acadia Stark-Potter, Katie Bell and Libra Black.

Basil Stark-Potter found his mates in Juliette Longbottom and Parvati Patil.

Neville had found mates in Rosalina Potter, Hannah Abbott, Lupe Lupin and Perseus Black.

Bleddyn Lupin got into relationships with Astoria Greengrass, Fay Dunbar and Cepheus Black.

Leo Black had visited his sister one day and found his mate in Leah Clearwater.

The War ended when Harry had found all the Horcrux's with Ron and Hermione. He knew they weren't his true friends as they had been constantly trying to hinder him and get him together with Ginny. And they were constantly spying on him for Dumbledore. But he made them believe he didn't know.

What Harry didn't know was that his Dad believed him and his siblings to be dead in the war. Harry hadn't had time to tell his Dad he and his siblings were alive yet. Harry had to deal with Severus, Remus, Tonks and Fred's funerals first he was heartbroken his mate Fred was dead and he dealt with the issue of his godson who he agreed to joint custody with Andromeda. Teddy would live knowing his Grandmother his Aunts and Uncles.

Harry had distanced himself from Hermione and Ron after the fight at the burrow with Ginny and him telling them all that they would never get married and told them they already had fiancees. Ginny told them about Draco and Molly and Arthur weren't happy only George, Charlie and Bill stood up for her. Ron, Percy and Hermione didn't. Molly and Arthur told Ginny to stop the relationship or they would disown her but she said no so they disowned her. Harry told them he would take Ginny in as a sister. And they told him if he did he would not be welcome in their home anymore. Harry said he didn't care and only would talk too were Charlie, George and Bill. So Ginny Weasley no Ginny No-Name became Ginny Potter sister to Harry Potter.

Narcissa and Lucius welcomed Ginny into their home warmly. And they were horrified to learn of her disownment and said that she would stay with them even if she wasn't married to Draco yet.

Bella had gotten back in contact with her siblings and her mother and she got to talk with her father when he escaped. She took him to MACUSA and they gave him political Asylum. Tony took Sirius in happy to have someone who knew his true life. Thalia had offered to take him to Alfheim and Sirius said he would visit. On one of those visits he was changed into a High Elf.

When Bella was 17 she found her mates in Paul Lahote, Jasper Whitlock-Cullen, Romulus Lupin and Seth Clearwater. She was 18 when Edward dumped her but Jasper stayed. And they found out they had a lot in common. She was now 20 and one day she found a man in the woods badly injured she helped him and found out his name was Loki. Bella also felt he was her mate too.

Bella had married Loki with her family all there but her father as she couldn't get a hold of him and they were happy that was until he disappeared a week ago and Bella was going out of her mind with worry and it wasn't helping her being pregnant she was only 3 months along but she was stressed worrying about Loki. All her god siblings were trying to keep her calm. They were all really close including now all their mates. They didn't know that they all would be needed soon...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
